A New Life
by HisSexyDork
Summary: MaKaylah Magro is absolutely in LOVE with none other than the cousin of Draco Malfoy! But don't worry, Ian Malfoy is the EXACT opposite of his cousin. Read to find out the challenges the couple must face to reach their goal To be together forever


I 

**Page 1**

sn't love great? I mean truly wonderfully great! Of course if you don't believe in it or whatever or have had a bad experience with it then of course your going to say no to that question. And for those of you who don't believe in it just give it a chance! To experience love is like freaking breathing! Ok bad analogy... point is, love is great and everyone should at least experience it once! And you guys who have had bad experiences I'm very sorry but don't dwell on it, get right back up there!

Anyways... as I was saying...

Isn't love great? I'm in love with the most perfect guy in the world.

Oh, I'm MaKaylah by the way, MaKaylah Magro. Italian, if you could tell! I'm 16 years old. Now don't freak out. When most people hear that people are in love at 16 their immediate reaction is "That's a heartbreak waiting to happen." or even "They're too young to know what love is." Well both of those statements are wrong in this situation. But before we get into that let me finish telling you about me and then the love of my life.

Now as said before, my name is Makaylah Magro and I'm 16 years old. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm in my 6th year. And, no, I am NOT a Prefect. Hell no. That's like being a Prep at a muggle school, and I am far from being a damn prep. I hate preppy people. ANYWAYS... wow I get off track easy. So yeah, I have a pet owl... this is really irrelevant sort of but I've got one and his name is Dante. Evil huh? Let's see what else could I tell you about me? Maybe that I am NOT a muggle (obviously) but neither are my parents. Oh when I get older I want to be the Wizard version of a Veterinarian... which is the exact same thing as the muggle version. I'm a Gryffindor by the way. Surprise, surprise. I'm sort of friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione... but not really. I'm more of an independent person. So there. My life is my love.

My love's name is Ian, Ian Alexander Malfoy. Before you get all psycho just hear me out! He's nothing like that git (his cousin) Draco. He's completely different... kind of like a Gryffindor version... well, actually he IS a Gryffindor version... So yeah, Ian is 17 and in his seventh year. I'm going to miss him in school next year, but he promises to owl every day. But enough with the future, although he IS my future, I just want to tell you about him sort of. He's really cute which is a plus, but that's not everything. He has the best personality ever. So back to his looks. He has jet black hair like Harry and it sticks up everywhere like Harry's too, but his is much longer... as in Ian's is much longer. It's so great. Oh and I guess the best way to describe him to you is what muggles call 'goth'. I suck at describing people, but you've seen a picture so your imagination should be great.

So right now I'm in Ian's arms like I am every night. We're on the couch in the Gryffindor common room watching the fire burn down. The last person stands to go to bed, Harry Potter as usual.

"Night Ian, night MaKaylah. I'll see you guys at breakfast." he stretches and walks up the boys dormitory stairs.

"Maybe we should go to bed hun. I'm not that tired." I look into his eyes and see that twinkle. I know exactly what's going on in his mind...

"Really now? So why in the world would we go to bed?" I say completely innocent... except not.

"Come on, let's take a walk." he hops up, and drags me along.

"Um, didn't you just say let's go to bed?" I say stalling and keeping him there all the longer.

"MaKaylah!" he whines knowing my methods. Just completely teasing him and... yeah it's great.

"What? Oh fine, let's walk!" I say dragging him out the portrait hall giggling. The Fat Lady got a bit nasty.

"And what do you two think you're doing out of bed?" We just ignore her yells at our retreating backs.

"So where are we going?" I ask pretending to know nothing, which of course I knew exactly, and he knows that I know but that doesn't matter, he'll keep the game going.

"A surprise babe, a surprise." We reach our destination and he paces by a door three times.

"This wouldn't happen to be the room of requirements now would it?" Oh yeah _that_ sounded convincing. But he just smiles and pulls me through the door.

The room was basic... a beautiful Persian rug and a four poster bed with silk sheets and light comforter. 

Yeah we won't go into that...

Afterwards  
As I lie in his arms he sings some of our favorite muggle songs that remind us of each other in one way or another.

"Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like norther stars. Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that god blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you."

His voice soothed me into a deep slumber.

Next Day  
I woke up suddenly, not feeling his arm around me. Which is weird because it's normally me who wakes up first so I kind of look around the room startled. Next to me I find a note. Lovely.

I reach over and take it in my hand. Bringing it in front of my face I open it and read:

_Hey babe,  
Went down to breakfast, stay here I have a surprise for you.  
Love Always,  
Ian_

I set the note back down with a large smile on my face. He's so sweet. I don't even know what the surprise is, but it's him so it's definitely going to be sweet! smile

I pull myself out of bed and fish around the room for my clothes. I put everything back on and crawl back into bed.

Ok yeah it's really uncomfortable lying in bed with my uniform on... takes off uniform Hahahaa. There, I win. But great he's going to see me just in my bra and panties and we all k 

**Page 2**

now where that will lead... Ah screw it he'll live.

I stare at a fly which is flying around my head annoying the hell out of me. I slowly reach in my pocket follow the fly with it and "IMMOBULUS!" the fly stops in midair. I grab a tissue from the bedside table and squish the fly in it. Yay, I win again.

MaKaylah: 1, Fly: Zippo.

Oh goody the door is open! I look towards it and see Ian walk in with a tray full of food. He walks towards me and sets the tray on my waiting lap.

"Good morning sweety. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up and breakfast in bed seemed like the perfect solution." He looked a bit nervous... which sucks because he normally doesn't. So that means something is wrong. Shit. I hate when I think something is wrong because I get all squeamish inside and it feels like my head is on fire and is iced over at the same time. Dammit. What the hell could it be. God I'm just staring at him.

"Th-thanks." I manage to say without screwing up horribly.

"What's wrong?" Dammit. Why does he have to ask... I suck at lying, especially to him. Not that I lie to him! Just when he asks if something is wrong I mean sometimes there's just no reason to tell him.

"Nothing." I say VERY unconvincingly. What a dork I am! Jeez.

"Bull, I know you... What's wrong?" Now he probably thinks I'm ungrateful for the sweet breakfast in bed thingy. Dammit.

"Well I know you too and I can tell something is bothering you so why don't you tell me." Yeah, he decides to argue.

"I believe I asked you first." I sigh impatiently. Which is normally what I do because I totally suck at patience...

"What's wrong with me is that I know something is wrong with you and it's not very often that something _is_ wrong with you so therefore when I see something is it worries me. Happy." Yeah he better be happy with that because that's all he is getting.

"I... Well, what makes you think something's wrong." Great he is going to play _this_ game. Not happening!

"Cut to the chase, don't be vague... Don't avoid the question either. Just answer straight out and fast."

"It's just... last night we... Well I... this is... Jesus..." Wow, whatever is bother him because he never has trouble with his words! I soften my voice, move the tray of food, and place my hand on his forearm.

"Come on babe, you can tell me. What is it." He looks me dead in the eye and says:

" 

**Page 3**

MaKaylah... last night we forgot to use protection.

CH. 1

©B.C. Loomis


End file.
